


Not Alone

by pir8grl



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 07:24:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8740258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pir8grl/pseuds/pir8grl
Summary: Missing moment from Left Behind.





	

Something woke Leonard Snart from the depths of sleep. He wasn’t sure what it was, at first, except that he sensed no threat in the quiet darkness of his room. After a moment, he realized that something was tickling his face…something soft…Sara’s hair. 

She’d been waiting for him outside the medbay, and followed him back to his quarters in comfortable, comforting silence. When they reached his room, Snart had discarded his jacket and boots and stretched out on his bunk. Sara did the same. They hadn’t been touching then, but clearly, one or both of them had moved in their sleep. 

He tried to gently brush her hair away from his face without waking her, but of course, Sara’s eyes opened at the slightest touch. 

“Sorry,” he murmured. 

“I’m a light sleeper. Occupational hazard.” 

“Tell me about it.” 

“You OK?” 

“Getting there.” 

“Do you want me to go?” 

“No,” Snart replied, after a long, drawn out moment of silence. “I don’t want to be alone right now.” 

“Neither do I.” 

They shifted slightly, settling more comfortably against one another. 

“So…Nanda Parbat?” 

“You’re part of a very elite group, you know. It’s incredibly rare for outsiders to go there and live to tell the tale. Also, you managed to impress Ra’s al Ghul. He’d have expected a League member to get up after an injury like that, but never an outsider.” 

“Why’d you go back there? Why not stay with Ray and Kendra?” 

“I just felt…so alone in that apartment.” 

“But the two lovebirds were there.” 

“That’s just it. They had each other. I was…on the outside, and it just…I couldn’t…I needed to find someplace that I fit in.” 

“I get the ‘alone’ thing,” Snart finally replied. “I woke up on that jump ship and I was on my own against a psychotic alien bounty hunter. And then he took off that mask…I’ve never felt so isolated in my life as I did when I realized that it was Mick…and that it was my fault.” 

“You can’t think that way.” Sara laid gentle fingers on his lips when he would have protested. “I’m not being all goody-two-shoes. You literally can’t dwell on this, or the guilt will eat you up. We all make the best choices we can, under insane circumstances. Sometimes we screw up. But you’ve got to keep moving forward. The good news is, you‘re not alone anymore.” 

“Neither are you,” he reminded her.


End file.
